


Gallimaufry

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [927]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, dark!abby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: They finally caught the serial killer in the act, but wait who would ever suspect them of being the serial killer? *shock*





	Gallimaufry

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/14/2001 for the word [gallimaufry](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/14/gallimaufry).
> 
> gallimaufry  
> A hodgepodge; jumble; confused medley.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #554 Victim.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Gallimaufry

Tony stared at the gallimaufry of bodies in shock. It wasn't the number of victims that shocked him or the amount of blood. He couldn't help being a bit fascinated by the artwork that he was pretty sure involved the victim's blood and some pigment, so that wasn't it either.

No, the shock came from the person who committed the crime. They'd been chasing this serial killer for days and had finally managed to catch him or rather her in the act this time. Normally the blood had dried by the time they reached the scene, instead of the jumble of about ten bodies and fresh blood they witnessed this time.

The shock, though, was not how gruesome it was fresh. The shock was that Abby was the perpetrator. 

“Guys. This is not what it looks like.” Abby pasted on her most innocent smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
